


my youth is yours

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Basically a mikey centric ot4, Dom Ashton, Dom Calum, Dom Luke, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Riding Crops, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: Since I have written this, I have learned what kind of people the ones I've written about are. I do not associate myself with these men anymore, so please do not judge my work as my person. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	my youth is yours

It was a tense day for the Aussie boys- interviews and shows filling their week and they had no rest in between besides a few hours of sleep and quick rushed hand jobs in between shows. And Michael can say from personal experience, performing with cum-stained jeans is not fun.

 

Speaking of Michael, he was currently sitting in his bedroom on their only day off before they left for Japan. Hand wrapped around his cock and jacking slowly as he listened to the shower in the next room, imagining Calum, Ashton, maybe Luke's glistening wet body, imagined licking the beads of water off of their necks, chests, even cocks.

  
He was moaning kind of loudly, pressing into all of the sensitive spots of his long, thick cock. Under the head, a protruding vein, even teasing his balls. But it wasn't enough. It never was, not after Ashton proclaimed they had "banding" and gave each other group blowjobs. Now they were boyfriends.

  
And Michael wanted one of his at that moment.  
Fuck, Michael was close.

  
"Hey, Mikey, do you-" Ash stopped mid sentence as he opened the door, hearing Michael's moans and seeing his hand in a blur on his shaft. The drummer growled and Michael's hand was immediately off of himself, gripping the sheets as Ashton stomped over to the bed, asserting himself on top of the blue haired boy.

  
"You know you're not allowed to touch without permission." He growled, hands encasing the younger boy's wrists. Michael whimpered softly, hard and leaking against his stomach, getting even more turned on at the fact that Ashton was fully clothed and he was naked, vulnerable, and fuck if his brain didn't shut up he'd cum right then and there.

  
Ashton could tell he was getting close and smirked, head cocking. "Already so close and I didn't even touch you. Fucking slut." Michael heard the familiar clunky sounds of Luke bounding down the hallway and once he entered, the blonde immediately joined the fun, jumping on the bed.

  
"What'd he do this time?" Luke's voice came out low and gravelly, eyes blown with lust. Michael blushed brightly. "He was jacking off without permission." Ashton growled out, eyes dark and preying. Luke smirked and grabbed Michael's hair, pulling his head back and making him bare his pale neck, Adams apple bobbing.

  
At that moment, Calum walked in, towel around his waist and water droplets moving down his tanned skin. His hair was wet from the shower, matted to his forehead. At the sight of his wet boyfriend, Michael whimpered. The tanned boy dropped his towel, cock soft and limp. It was hardening fast, though.

  
Michael whimpered and bucked his hips up, Ashton growling and pinning him down with his body weight. "Sluts get punished. Luke," the blonde looked at Ashton, "fuck his mouth." Luke cracked a wide grin and pulled Michael to the floor, pushing him to his knees and undoing his jeans, shoving them down.

  
Once his boxers were off, the hand Luke had in Michael's hair shoved him towards Luke's crotch. The blonde's cock was long, not as long as Michael's and not as thick, but still impressive. Michael sucked him down eagerly, but before he got far, Luke's hand tightened in his hair, making him stop.

  
"Fucking whore. So eager for my cock." Luke started a brutal pace, fucking Michael's mouth with a passion. Michael just kneeled there and took it, hands clasped in his lap, not daring to touch his cock. While Michael got his mouth fucked, Calum searched for the lube, bent over to search under the bed.

  
Taking advantage of the situation, Ashton walked up behind the taller boy and took handfuls of his plump ass in both of his calloused palms. Calum gasped and groaned, shooting straight up, hard cock bobbing with the movement. Ashton slid his hand around the tanned boy's waist and pulled him against his body, grinding against the small of his back.

  
Michael whimpered, leaking precum as he saw Calum and Ashton in his peripherals. Luke placed a light slap to the blue-haired boy's cheek, making Michael moan and look up at him. "Pay attention to me, slut." He growled, voice heavy and thick, accentuating his accent and making Michael's cock twitch. He whimpered, bucking his hips forward and grabbing at Luke's calves.

  
Luke pulled Michael off of his length harshly, hand in his hair tightening to almost painful amounts but Michael was loving it, moaning and pushing his head into Luke's grip. "Fucking slut, face down ass up on the bed!" Luke let go of Michael's hair so he could obey, which he did, scrambling up onto the bed. He laid on his stomach, pale body exposed to the three boys in the room.

  
A rough hand slapped down onto his perky, pale bum and Michael let out a squeal. "What did Luke say?" Came Calum's voice, landing another sharp smack to the boy's bum. Michael moaned as he scrambled to his hands and knees, sticking his ass in the air. "Apologise!" Ashton growled, something leathery and sharp hitting his bum now, making Michael whimper. A riding crop. A fucking riding crop.

  
Then, a comforting hand caressed the back of Michael's head, coming down to coo softly. "Colour?" Came Ashton's soothing voice, rubbing his palm down Michael's spine. "G- green.." He breathed out, closing his eyes. "Good boy." Ashton smiled, kissing his cheek. Michael heard the faint snick of the lube being opened, and fingers were slicked. Luke's hands spread his ass cheeks and his cold lip ring touched the insides of them.

  
Luke licked at Michaels rim gently, making the older boy mewl. The warmth of Luke's tongue and the coldness of his lip ring against the most vulnerable part of his body was making Michael squirm and ache for more. Luke lapped at his rim for a while longer, drawing sweet moans from Michael's lips, until he finally just shoved his tongue inside.

  
Michael all but screamed- the feeling was so foreign and so fucking good he just couldn't handle it. His forearms collapsed, leaving him sprawled on the bed, only held up by Luke's grip on his ass and his knees. Luke ate him out like he was starving and Michael's ass was the best food he'd ever eaten, licking sloppily and making spit run down his balls. Michael loved it though, Luke's tongue was long and reached deep inside him.

  
Luke's tongue was suddenly ripped away, the warmth of his body leaving Michael and making him shiver as the cool air hit his wet skin and hole. Suddenly, cool, slicked fingers touched his hole, making him shiver further. They were Calum's fingers, he could tell, Calum was gonna finger him, gonna fuck him good, gonna-

 

Michael's body jerked, him sitting up in a jolt of reality. He was covered with cold sweat, achingly hard, and very confused.

  
He knew one thing, though. His bandmates were fucking hot.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any tags I missed!!


End file.
